


Drunk Last Night

by jrugg



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrugg/pseuds/jrugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting married had been a mistake. He still loved Catherine and though he knew he should stay away, he got a little drunk last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's something 'bout a midnight rain...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at a Tatennant story. I was inspired by the song "Drunk Last Night" by Eli Young Band and while this is NOT a song fic, I did take lines from the song as my chapter titles. I hope this story is befitting of this pairing and, of course, I hope you enjoy!

David lay in bed listening to the late night summer rain pattering against the windowpane, staring up at the unmoving ceiling fan. He couldn’t sleep, even though he had had a few drinks earlier in the evening and that usually made him tired. He felt unbearably hot, even though only a thin sheet covered him and his toes were poking out at the bottom. He glanced over at his sleeping wife. She looked so content and peaceful, he hated that soon he would be the one to shatter that look forever.

He quietly slipped out of bed and padded across the room, careful to make as little noise as possible as he made his way to the kitchen. He knew it was a bad idea but he poured himself a scotch on the rocks and sat on the living room sofa letting his mind wander.

As always happened on these late nights when he couldn’t sleep, which seemed to be occurring more often than not, he imagined creamy pale skin under his lips and fingers, breathy moans of pleasure, and an abundance of fiery red hair. On nights like these he didn’t think about his pretty blonde wife but about the best mate he had ever had and his former lover.

Catherine.

There had been a mutual attraction between the two of them from the moment they met but it took them two long years before they acted upon it. They both knew they loved each other but they were afraid of committing and making things real and public so they agreed on having an open relationship. That arrangement worked out fine for the both of them until David proposed to Georgia. When he told Catherine, there was no hiding the hurt she felt. She refused to be the “other woman” in his marriage and immediately ended their relationship. David had been crushed but he was so in love with Georgia that he knew he was making the right decision.

Now here he was, six months into his marriage, and everything was falling apart. He still cared for Georgia but the lust had worn off. They fought and bickered all the time over the most serious and mundane of issues and he knew it was only a matter of time before he left.

He looked down at his empty glass. He still wasn’t tired and he couldn’t stop thinking about Catherine. He’d only spoken to her once since the wedding and he missed her. He grabbed his mobile, surprised that it was only a little past midnight; it felt like he had already been up half the night. Before he could think about the consequences, he found her name in his contacts and sent her a quick text.

**Are you awake?**

When five minutes had passed and he did not receive a response, he was going to take that as a sign and just go back to bed. He was halfway down the hall when the phone chimed loudly in the quiet of the night. He rushed back to the phone and looked at the text.

**Yes.**

He had to smile. The simple, to the point, no-frills answer was so Catherine. Once again, he did not hesitate as this time he tapped her name in the phone to give her a call. It rang three times before she answered.

“David. What is it?”

Her voice was thick and groggy and he immediately knew she had been lying about being awake. He didn’t know whether to feel guilty about waking her up or happy that she wanted to talk to him despite being asleep.

“Catherine. I miss you,” he said, surprised to hear the hitch in his voice.

“Were you drinking tonight?” Catherine was always no-nonsense and would never easily give in to late night ramblings.

“Two wines at dinner hours ago and I just finished a scotch. But that’s not what made me call you. I really do miss you.”

Catherine sighed and David could picture her running a hand through her hair. She would be lying in the middle of her bed, taking up as much space as possible to mask the fact that she was alone. She had told him once that as hard as it was to sleep next to someone else because it made her feel vulnerable it was even harder to sleep alone because it made her feel unwanted. That was the natural pessimist in her, she was tense in almost every situation and everything could be seen as a negative. But that was why David loved her; she could be tough and hard but when she was with him he could see cracks in that armor and could see within her expressions of happiness and joy.

There weren’t going to be any cracks in her tonight, however, as she responded, “So is the honeymoon period over? Why else would you miss me? Did your wife turn you down for the first time tonight?”

She sounded so bitter, so hurt, and David felt his heart break. Not just for her, but for him as well. For what he had foolishly given up.

“This has nothing to do with Georgia. It’s about you, Catherine. I just miss you. It’s been months and we’re supposed to be friends. I want to see you. I want to talk. Can we do that?”

He was fully prepared for her to turn him down, to tell him to leave her alone and hang up the phone. When she didn’t answer immediately, that gave him hope.

“David…” her voice was small and trailed off as if she herself wasn’t even sure what she wanted to say.

His heart pounded in his chest and his hands turned cold and clammy as he waited for her to say something else, anything else.

“Okay.”


	2. Brought it all up, got it all out, what is it worth to both of us now…

He felt like a teenager going on his first date. Even as he stood at the door to Catherine’s flat, a place he had been many times in the past, he felt like this was the start of something new. At least he hoped this would be the start of something, or a rekindling of what they had once had.

After he had called her up the previous weekend, they had agreed that he should come by her flat on Thursday evening and they could have a proper chat. It had been too long since they had just talked and David hoped to tell her everything he should have told her months ago. Which was why he was so nervous just standing at her door, staring at the peephole.

He took a deep breath and knocked twice. It was several seconds before she answered and when she did, it took every ounce of his willpower to not remark how beautiful she was.

Her hair was straightened and her fringe was gone, a far cry from the mass of wavy curls and side-swept fringe she had sported at his wedding. Perhaps it was wrong that he still remembered how she had looked that day in her black dress and the luscious red of her lips when he couldn’t even tell you any details of Georgia’s dress except that it was a white strapless thing.

She stepped back without a word, allowing him to enter. She was still silent as she led him to the kitchen. Her back was to him as she asked, “Drink?”

He saw that she already had a glass of cranberry juice poured for herself. Even though she didn’t drink she usually kept a few bottles of wine and certain liquors in the top cupboard for when she had guests. He had already decided he wouldn’t have any alcohol tonight; he didn’t want her to use that as an excuse to dismiss his words and feelings.

“I’ll just have some water,” he said.

She went to the refrigerator and got him a bottle of water, still not saying a word. She went to the living room and he followed. They took seats on opposite ends of the couch, this was already going nowhere near to how he expected or wanted.

“Catherine, why won’t you say anything?” He wanted so badly to reach out and touch her, to feel any part of her skin under his fingers, but he knew if he did she would retreat even further into herself.

“If I remember correctly, you said you wanted to talk. I never said the same. So talk to me. Why are you here?”

So this is how it was going to be, David thought. He would have to lay it all out for her and then hope she didn’t react by kicking him in the balls and pushing him out the door.

“Catherine, I’m a bloody fool. I should have never done something that would make you push me away. I’ve regretted it ever since you said we were finished. I should have never let you go.”

“Really? Were you regretting it when you kissed her on your wedding day? Or all those times you fucked her? Did you regret it then?”

Her voice was hard but he could see the hurt hidden within her eyes. She wanted to be tough and crass but deep down she was in so much pain.

Still, her words frustrated him and he ran a hand over his face. “Catherine, don’t. I told you before this isn’t about Georgia. This is about how I feel about you. This is about us.”

“There isn’t an us! You took care of that when you decided to get married!”

“I understand I sprung the whole getting married thing on you but we were never exclusive. That was our thing, we agreed to it. There was always the possibility that one of us would get married, I won’t apologize that it was me. And you won’t make me feel guilty for having sex with my wife. How many guys were you fucking in those years we were together?”

He knew he had gone one step too far, him and his stupid Scottish temper. Her eyes filled with sudden tears and she wiped angrily at them with the back of her hand. She stood up so fast; he was already bracing himself for that kick in the balls. Instead she stayed put, her arms crossed protectively around her middle. When she spoke her voice was low as she worked so hard to keep the tears from falling, even though her lips were trembling and her chin quivered violently.

“You’re wrong, David. You aren’t the fool. I am. I agreed to the whole open relationship thing because I was afraid. Afraid of admitting to the world how much I loved you because I knew I would hear the whispers about how you could do better than me. I was okay with us not having a commitment because I was dumb enough to think you would choose me in the end. But you found a pretty young blonde instead. I loved you and couldn’t be with anyone else. Obviously you didn’t have that problem.”

David was speechless. He had thought he was going to be the one to profess his love. He had not expected Catherine to do it first. He knew she loved him but he didn’t realize she wasn’t seeing other people too. God, for them being such good friends they really were piss poor at expressing their feelings accurately. Had all of this come out seven months ago, he probably wouldn’t have gotten married in the first place.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” David said desperately. “It didn’t have to be like this. We could have kept things between us a secret and been exclusive at the same time. I would have been faithful to you if that’s what we both wanted.”

Catherine shook her head. “I couldn’t do that to you. I don’t deserve you. That’s why it hurts so much to see what you have with Georgia. She’s young and beautiful and can give you things that I can’t.”

David’s confusion must have shown on his face because before he could even ask what she was talking about she burst out, “Oh don’t be so daft. I’m over forty and washed up. She can give you babies. A family. All I can give you is this messed up head of mine.”

“Oh Catherine.” He stood up and stepped toward her and reached out to touch her cheek but she flinched away from his touch. “I don’t need anything else as long as I have you. And you know I love Erin. That’s family enough for me.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t choose us. I won’t be second choice.”

He wanted to tell her that she never had been, and never would be, his second choice. He had so much he wanted to say but he didn’t know how to get it all out. And when she turned around and started to walk away from him, he worried he’d never get the chance.


	3. Two drinks in, hit that hurt, you feel bad, I feel worse…

He was still in her living room. She hadn’t kicked him out, demand that he leave. That was a good thing, right? He heard her rummaging around in the kitchen and was suddenly worried that she was looking for her sharpest knives. That actually would have surprised him less than the sight of her walking back into the room with two full glasses of wine. She set one down on the coffee table and held the other one awkwardly in her hand, back to the silent routine she had at the beginning of the evening.

“What the hell?” he asked. “You don’t drink.” He was stating the obvious but he was thunderstruck, in all the years he had known her he had only seen her drink one time and she still insisted she didn’t know there was vodka in the drink.

“As a rule. But there are exceptions to every rule. I just feel like I need this right now, okay?” She took a sip from her wine glass and grimaced ever so slightly at the taste.

“You have to know,” David began, “you will never, ever be my second choice. I love you Catherine and it kills me that you think you aren’t worthy of me for some reason. I’m far from perfect. I’ve gone and fucked everything up between us.”

“Yes, you have.” Her voice was hollow and devoid of emotion and that hurt David more than her tears and anger.

Silence hung in the air for a moment until she asked bluntly, “Are you going to leave her for me?”

He wanted to shout that yes, yes he would, that his marriage was turning to shit but for some reason, the words wouldn’t come out. Somewhere in his brain he felt that it would be a betrayal to Georgia to tell Catherine his marriage was over before he even told his wife. God, he was an asshole. He could easily screw this up and lose both of them.

When he didn’t say anything, Catherine nodded and took a long swallow of wine. “Right. So there we are then.”

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. They each finished their wine and David thought that would be his cue to leave. But when Catherine retreated to the kitchen and returned with the glasses refilled with more wine he decided not to question her.

They tried to settle into a normal conversation but their previous words hung in the air between them. When Catherine set her glass down on the coffee table and looked up at him with her big wide eyes, he couldn’t stop himself. This may be his last chance to do something like this and he was going to take it. He quickly closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers.

She didn’t pull away from him but she also didn’t kiss back right away. When David’s hand came up to tangle in her hair her body visibly relaxed and her lips moved to return the kiss. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips and she opened her mouth to him, allowing his tongue to mingle with hers.

He involuntarily let out a low moan and his hand tightened in her hair. It had been so long since he had kissed Catherine and he never wanted to stop. And the way she was kissing him back, he knew she felt the same way, until she whimpered quietly and attempted to pull back.

On pure instinct he pulled her tighter to him and deepened the kiss. She groaned in protest and put her hands on his chest, pushing away from him with all her strength. Before either one of them knew what was happening, her hand flew up to slap him across the cheek. She hadn’t meant to hurt him; as soon as his hand reached up to cover the offended cheek, her hand covered her mouth in shock.

“I’m…I’m sorry,” she mumbled.

If she felt bad, he felt even worse. He was being selfish and taking advantage of her.

“No, I’m sorry. You keep telling me that you can’t do this and I’m not listening. I want you and I’m being selfish. I made a wrong choice and now I have to deal with the consequences.”

He stood up with every intention of walking away but was stopped when she grabbed his arm.

“Do you really believe you made the wrong choice? Or are you just saying that because you want to shag me?” She asked him despairingly, seeking the answer she longed to hear.

“I could never just shag you. I love you.”

Catherine let out a deep breath and also stood up from the couch. She approached David and gently placed her hands on his cheeks.

“We never had a proper goodbye you know,” she said. “If I had known that last time really would be the last time, I would have kissed you more.” She tilted his head down and kissed him on the forehead.

“Catherine…” he said, his tone implying they were headed for dangerous territory.

“I know you won’t be mine for keeps. You will leave here and go home to her. I may hate myself in the morning for this but can we just…have one last time? One that we can really remember?”

She whispered the last bit in his ear and he could smell the hint of wine on her breath. He wondered if the alcohol had given her the bit of liquid courage she needed to say those words. But he had to agree with her. The last time they were together was hurried and rushed; he had slipped into her from behind and hadn’t even bothered to remove all her clothes. Nothing remotely romantic or special at all, just a quickie they managed to squeeze into their day.

His hands reached up to cover hers on his cheeks. “Do you really want this?” he asked.

“Yes. One last time. Please.” She looked at him with such desperation and need and he could never deny her anything.

“Okay, one last time.”

         _I swear it’s the last time every time…_


	4. Might have been nothing baby, I don’t know…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so here's some smutty goodness. To be honest, I'm not totally crazy about where this chapter fits in with the flow of the story (but come on, the title is "Might have been nothing" so there's that) If anything you can just think of it as a smutty one shot. ;)

Catherine was sitting alone in her living room watching the telly, debating if she should get ready for bed when her phone beeped, signaling that she had a new text message. Wondering who would be seeking out her attention on a Tuesday night, she grabbed the phone and saw that it was David.

         **I can’t stop thinking about you.**

She sighed. She had been trying so hard to put him out of her mind ever since the night he had come to her flat. She had kissed and touched every inch of his body, trying to memorize how he felt under her fingers and how he tasted on her tongue. He had done the same to her and she cried into his shoulder when their bodies came together. If he noticed her tears he made no mention of it but that was probably because she could feel wetness in her hair as well.

         They hadn’t spoken since that night three weeks ago and that was mostly her own doing, she knew it would be too painful. Now here was his presence in her life again. She could easily ignore the text but she was always drawn to David, just like a moth to a flame.

         She was trying to think of a response when she received another text from him.

         **Do you think about me?**

Well that made her response somewhat easier. She always found it easier to be honest when typing words out instead of saying them face-to-face.

         **All the time.**

Instead of receiving another text, the phone rang. She picked up and by way of greeting said, “David, why are you doing this?”

         “I don’t know,” he drawled. “I really don’t. I just started thinking about you and had to talk to you. Are you mad at me?”

         “No. If anything I’m mad at myself for letting myself think of you as much as I do.”

         “What do you think about? What do I do in that beautiful mind of yours?” His tone was suddenly flirty, almost playful. Definitely not what Catherine had been expecting but it had been so long since she had heard his voice like that so she didn’t quite mind. She could have fought this, fought him, but she found she didn’t want to. Unfortunately she wasn’t good at these types of games so she didn’t know what to say.

         Luckily, David took the lead and continued. “Do you want to know what I picture when I think about you?”

         He sounded so sexy, so seductive and Catherine knew exactly where this was going and despite everything she said to him the past, she had no problem with it. For once, she didn’t want to be the one always worried about the consequences. If he wanted to play then so did she.

         “Yes,” she responded breathlessly.

         “I picture you in that lacy dark blue bra and thong you have, you know the one with the bows? Your hair is down and curly. I love it like that; I love having to move it out of the way before I can kiss your neck. I picture myself nibbling on your neck, in that spot right behind your ear. Do you like that Catherine?”

         She nodded, until she realized he couldn’t see her. “Yeah,” she responded, her voice husky.

         “I picture myself kissing all down your body. I love how your skin tastes and the way you tremble when I hit those perfect spots.”

         Catherine’s mind was immediately filled with a vision of David’s mouth all over her breasts, his tongue swirling around each of her nipples in turn. She felt a pleasant tingling between her legs and knew she was getting wet. Without meaning to, she let out a quiet moan that did not go unnoticed by David.

         “How badly do you want me?” he asked brusquely, no modesty in his tone at all.

         Catherine’s brain fought her heart and her body for only a moment before she answered, “So much. I want you David. I need you.”

         “What do you do on these nights when you need me and I’m not there? Do you touch yourself and think about me fucking you?”

         Her breath caught in her throat and she gasped audibly. She was far from a prude in the bedroom but they hardly ever talked like this. Words like that usually only came out when they were caught up in their passion and right on the edge of orgasm.

         Her reply came out firm and resolute. “No.”

         “Oh Cath,” he practically purred and she couldn’t help but smile; he was the only one who could get away with shortening her name. “You are always so tense, you should let yourself relax once and awhile. I think you’d like it.”

         She scoffed. He was so full of himself. “Oh for fuck’s sake David, I didn’t mean I never masturbate. But what makes you think I’m thinking about you when I do it?”

         He was silent for a few seconds and she smiled, thinking she had won. But no, of course he had something else to say.

         “But why not think about me? Didn’t you tell me I was the best shag you’d ever had? Don’t you want to think about my head between your legs, licking and sucking on your clit until you come?”

         She immediately returned to being turned on. She had fought it for a bit but she was now fully aware of how wet she was and how badly she needed to take care of the situation. Her hand that wasn’t holding the phone slowly made its way down her body, hesitating at the top of her sweatpants.

         “Catherine?” David’s voice was low, almost a whisper. “You got quiet. What are you doing?”

         Her hand slipped into her pants and beneath her knickers. “I…I’m going to touch myself.” She felt her face flush as she said the words aloud but it was more from arousal than embarrassment.

         “Ungh,” David groaned. “That’s hot, Catherine. Will you tell me what you are doing?”

         He must not have expected her to do so because when she said, “I’m spreading myself open, feeling how wet I am,” it was his turn to gasp audibly and not say anything. She continued, “I’m touching my clit but justbarely.”

         “Just like I would,” David said breathlessly. “I love teasing you like that, making you ache for more. If you want more, give yourself more.”

         Catherine pressed her finger more firmly against her nub and moved it in slow circles. She told David what she was doing but her words trailed off into ragged breathing and soft moans as her hand began to pick up speed. For several minutes the only sounds over the phone line were panting breaths, strangled moans, and whispers of their names. Every so often, Catherine would throw in a description of how her own fingers felt or how wet she was and David would moan in approval.

         Right as she was beginning to think that her own hand wouldn’t be enough, Catherine felt the familiar tightening deep in her stomach and she gasped out, “God David, I’m so close. I’m gonna come, I’m right there.”

         “Fuck yes, Catherine,” he rasped, “I want to hear you.”

         Her hips bucked against her hand and she came hard around her fingers. She let out a long low moan followed by several whimpers. As her breathing began to even out, she heard David’s groans intensifying and that was the first time she realized that he was touching himself too. She lay still and listened as he came, her name on his lips.

         Suddenly thrust back into reality, Catherine felt her face flush hot with shame. Would she ever be able to give him up? Probably not and that’s why it always hurt at the end.

         “I have to go,” she said quickly.

         ‘No, Catherine, please don’t…it’s okay.” David sounded desperate to keep her on the phone for a little bit longer, anything to keep her with him instead of running away.

         “It’s never okay. I’m hanging up now.” She couldn’t bring herself to say goodbye so she did as she said and hung up the phone. She left the phone in the living room, purposely ignoring the text alert, and headed to her bedroom. She stripped her clothes off and flung herself on the bed, letting her hot guilty tears soak into the pillow.


	5. Might have been a girl who looked like you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sexytimes...this was the very first chapter I wrote and I kind of based the rest of the fic around it. Since I know you were wondering and all. ;)

He stood by a high top table with several of his mates, watching the man of the hour take shot after shot, thinking that he was too old for stag parties. He was in his forties for Christ sake, but Bill was the last of his close group of friends to tie the knot so he figured he could survive this one last night of debauchery. He was nursing his second beer of the night when one of the guys yelled out, “Oi, who’s ready for another?”

David set his beer down on the table and lifted up his arm. “This round is on me,” he said, clapping Bill on the back before heading over to the bar to order shots for the group.

He pushed his way through the crowd until he was in front of the bar. The bartender closest to him had her back turned, pouring beer from the tap into a pilsner glass. He immediately took note of her red hair that went just below her shoulders and when she turned to her left to deliver the beer, he almost gasped in shock. The shape of her nose and the jut of her jaw line, his mind was immediately on one person.

Catherine.

He nearly forgot what he was supposed to be doing when she turned to face him head-on.

“What can I get for you darling?” she asked sweetly.

Looking at her face to face, the resemblance to Catherine faded. Her eyes were the wrong color, her lips were thinner and her smile had nothing on Catherine’s.

He cleared his throat and ordered the shots but his mind was elsewhere. Even when he was back with his mates and they downed the shots, he couldn’t stop thinking about Catherine. It had been months since they’d seen each other. Perhaps they had both just gotten caught up in everything else going on in their lives, but he knew that wasn’t true. He had hurt her deeply and he knew her well enough to know that she was keeping her distance to save face. But for him, standing in a bar full of people, the redheaded bartender brought to the forefront how much he missed her and how much he had to make up to her.

Next thing he knew he drained what was left of his beer, said a quick “Gotta go, see ya,” to the guys nearest him and left the bar, stepping out into the warm summer night.

He took his phone out of his back pocket and brought up her name, about to send her a text when he decided not to. What would he even say? He supposed he should check to see if she was even home but he figured if she wasn’t or, God forbid, she was with someone else, he would just turn around and walk away. Lord knows they had enough practice with that.

He walked the half-mile to her flat and made his way up the stairs as he had so many times before and knocked on her door without even thinking. It was still early for a Saturday night, not even 11:00, and when she opened the door with her face perfectly made up and her hair slightly curled, he was sure he was interrupting something.

“David,” she said, her voice breathless. She was clearly surprised. Her hand still on the doorknob, she backed up and turned slightly, without words inviting him in.

That was all he needed. He barely crossed the threshold when he had his lips on hers, his hands tangled in her hair. Her hand slipped from the doorknob and he kicked the door shut, blindly leading them to her bedroom, his lips not once leaving hers.

When they were in the bedroom, he moved his kisses down to her neck. He licked and sucked at her soft skin as she moaned softly, letting out a little yelp whenever he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

“David,” she gasped as his hands found their way under her shirt and moved up the warm skin of her belly to the undersides of her breasts. “What the hell is going on?”

“I missed you,” he murmured as he kissed along her collarbone. “So damn much.”

“I missed you too,” she said.

Their clothes came off in quick order and next thing they knew, they were on the bed, him on top of her, nestled between her legs. They kissed with a fiery passion, their tongues rubbing against one another, hands roaming anywhere they could reach. It wasn’t long before Catherine whimpered, “David, please…”

Now was not the time for teasing, it had been too long. He slid easily inside of her, groaning at how wet and ready she was. He looked deep in her eyes as he began to thrust in and out. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, pulling him further inside.

They quickly found their rhythm, rocking and thrusting together, the only sounds in the room their quiet moans and heavy breathing. He knew he wouldn’t last long and the last thing he wanted to do was make her feel like an easy lay so he leaned forward, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. As his tongue swirled around the hard bud, his hand moved between their bodies seeking out her clit. He rubbed her in fast, tight circles, his tongue continuing to lick her nipple as he pounded into her.

“Jesus…David…,” she moaned, her fingernails digging into his shoulder blades. Her back arched and her body began to tighten.

“Yes Catherine.” His voice was a low growl, possessive and needy. “Come for me, I want to feel you come.”

Hearing those words in his thick Scottish accent was the last little bit she needed; her eyes clamped shut and her body shook with tremors of pleasure. He followed her soon after and he promptly collapsed on top of her, his head resting on her shoulder.

She reached a hand up to run her fingers idly through his hair, perfectly content and not wanting the moment to end. When he rolled off of her and curled up against her body, wrapping an arm around her waist, she glanced at him with confusion.

He knew what she was thinking without her having to say a word. He said in a whisper, “I was at a stag party tonight. I’ll just tell Georgia I got totally pissed and crashed on one of the guys’ couches.”

A flash of hurt entered her eyes when he mentioned his wife and she blinked quickly, hoping he wouldn’t notice. But he did, of course he did. He always noticed.

“Please,” he whispered with a hint of desperation. “I want to stay. Please let me stay with you.”

And even though she knew it would hurt twice as much when he left her in the morning, she couldn’t deny herself a night in his arms. So she curled up even tighter against him and closed her eyes.

That was all the answer he needed as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Might have been a little too tired to fight...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I should disclaimer this with the fact that this is clearly a fictional work based off a fictional notion of real people. I write this purely for enjoyment and make no profit. I have nothing but respect for David and Catherine and their private lives are their business. I just enjoy the thought of the two of them together.
> 
> On that note, we continue....

He wouldn’t make her cry, not again. He had been doing too much of that lately. He should have promised himself that the very first time she ever cried in front of him.

He had heard her crying into her pillow after she thought he had fallen asleep and the sound broke his heart. He knew she loved him and he hated himself for taking advantage of her and her feelings by continuing to come to her when he was still married. She was too good to him and he repaid her by using her body whenever the urge struck him.   
   

Georgia was filming on location but when she got back he was going to do it; he was going to tell her he wanted to end their marriage. Catherine deserved all of him, his love, his friendship, and most importantly his fidelity, and he was ready to give her all of those things.  
   

The night that Georgia was due to return home he had a stiff drink to steady his shaking hands and to keep him from losing his nerve. He knew he had to do this and it had been a long time coming but it wouldn't be easy to say. He did not, however, expect what happened when Georgia did walk through the door.  
   

Her eyes were downcast but when she looked up at him, her face shone with an anger he had never seen in her before. She threw her purse and overnight bag in the general direction of the sofa and stalked toward him, her hands clenched into fists at her sides.  
   

“You're a complete arse, you know that right?!” she shouted at him as he attempted to back away from her but she kept coming. She was much smaller than him but she was scary when she was angry. “Did you think I wouldn't find out? Do you think I'm some sort of idiot?”  
   

Of course he knew what she was talking about but he was so shocked that he could only sputter, “Wha-what?”  
   

“You're fucking Catherine! And from what I've heard, for quite awhile too! Do you think people don't see you when you go over to her flat? Or when you leave a fucking stag party and then have the gall to tell me that you crashed on someone's couch? All those times you were out late or when I had to go away, you were with her weren't you?”

“Georgia…”

“Please don’t give me excuses.” She was no longer yelling but her voice still simmered with anger.

He knew this would be painful but he suddenly felt so tired. He didn’t want to fight and after everything he had done, she at least deserved the truth.

“I love her,” he affirmed.

Georgia’s shoulders slumped and her eyes filled with tears. “That’s what I was afraid of. Dammit David, wasn’t I good enough for you?”

He wanted to reach out to her, to give her comfort, but he had caused this pain and she was no longer his to touch. “Oh Georgia, that’s not it. I suppose in another life I would be able to love you properly. But…I love Catherine.”

“How long?”

David couldn’t bring himself to tell her that. It would crush her and if he could save her that little bit of pain he would do it. So he simply said, “I’m sorry,” and stared at his feet.

“I was afraid of that too.” Georgia’s voice was soft and defeated, a far cry from her earlier rage. He didn’t have to say the words, she knew.

An awkward silence fell between them, neither one of them able to look at the other. The tension between them was so thick until finally Georgia whispered, “I think you should go.”

David swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. “Yeah,” he said thickly.

“We will figure out all the details later but for now…”

“Right. I’ll just pack a bag and come ‘round for the rest of my stuff later.” He grabbed a duffel bag from the hall closet making stops at the bathroom and the bedroom to grab a few essential items. Alone in the bedroom he felt hot fat tears drip from his eyes onto his cheeks and he wiped at them with the back of his hand. He didn’t know why he was crying; this is what he had wanted. But having it happen this way, with Georgia finding out from other people, he felt like the lowest of low. He really was good at making the women in his life feel shit. He shook his head and took a deep breath, getting his tears under control. He needed to stop this pity party and get out of the flat; it belonged to Georgia now, not him.

With the duffel slung over his shoulder, he left the bedroom and made his way for the front door. He was almost there when Georgia spoke up from the sofa where she sat with her legs curled under her. “Are you going to her?” If she noticed his red-rimmed eyes, she didn’t say anything.

“I don’t know,” David replied and it was the truth. He didn’t know if going to Catherine’s would be the best decision but he was awful at making decisions lately. So he walked out, literally closing the door on a chapter in his life, with no idea what was to happen next.


	7. Don't remember what I said, just remember breaking down...

 

         _Got a little too far gone, heart was talking way too loud, don’t remember what I said, just remember breaking down…_

 

Of course, he found himself at Catherine’s door. He had stopped at a hotel to drop off his bag, figuring he better get used to the accommodations until he found a new place to live. Then he had gone out for a walk to clear his head and without thinking about it, he had ended up here. Always coming back to her.

He knocked on the door three separate times before it was clear to him that she wasn’t home. That thought made him feel so defeated that he leaned his back against the door and slid down until he was sitting on the ground with his knees against his chest.

         He didn’t know how long he sat there or how long he was planning on sitting there when he heard footsteps on the landing. He stared at his hands that were clasped together in his lap, suddenly feeling stupid for even being here. The footsteps came ever closer but he still didn’t look up.

         “David?” Her voice was neither gentle nor angry; it was more of a combination of shock and confusion.

         At the sound of her voice, he finally glanced up. The sight of her took his breath away. She was in a pair of heels that were easily five inches, a clingy black strapless dress that barely reached her knees and her hair was done up in a tight chignon. She looked nice but nothing like his Catherine and he immediately berated himself for that thought. _She’s not yours, you idiot. And it’s your fault she’s not._

In spite of that, he couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth. “You hate strapless dresses.”

         She let out a mirthless chuckle and squatted down so she could properly look at his face from his spot on the ground. “Yeah, well this bloke I’ve been seeing suggested it so I figured I’d give it a try. Quite obvious to me why I never wear stuff like this, I’m very aware of all my freckles standing out like a sore thumb. Maybe he has a fetish for them or something.”

         She smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes, her self-consciousness evident. David wanted nothing more than to tell her how much he loved her freckles, how much he enjoyed tracing them with his tongue, despite the fact that his heart had clenched when she mentioned that she was seeing someone. Instead he just continued to sit there, not saying anything.

         “Well if you are just going to sit there all night, that’s fine but my thighs are starting to kill me,” Catherine said as she stood up, straightening her dress with her palms. “And if you could scoot over just a bit so I could open the door?” All the same, she held out her hand for him and said, “Or you could come in if you prefer.”

         He looked at her outstretched hand and, not able to refuse her offer, he reached out his own hand. He wrapped his fingers around the back of her hand and allowed her to help him to his feet.

         Her heels made it so they were practically the same height, he was looking right into her eyes and that unnerved him. He was used to her big blue eyes looking up at him, her head being able to fit perfectly in the crook of his shoulder.

         He must have been looking at her for a moment too long because she said with a hint of annoyance, “Okay, so we got you standing. But you are still blocking the door.”

         His cheeks flushed ever so slightly as he shifted to the side so she could unlock the door and let them inside. When they had entered the flat and the door was closed behind them, she immediately slipped off her shoes and began undoing her hair letting the curls fall loosely against her shoulders.

         “You can sit down you know,” she said to David, who was standing there like someone who was lost and didn’t know where to go. Following her words as he had been all night, he took a seat on the sofa.

         “So,” she said, taking a seat on the opposite end of the sofa, her toes curling into the plush carpet, “are you going to tell me why I found you sitting outside my door on a Saturday night?”

         He immediately felt like a fool for not inventing a cover story. Although, after everything he had put her through, she deserved the truth. He swallowed the lump that had settled in his throat and blurted out, “Georgia’s leaving me.” Tears sprang to his eyes and he buried his head in hands in shame and embarrassment.

         Catherine felt frozen in place. She had waited for almost a year for David to tell her that his marriage was over. She was finally trying to move on from him; the man she was seeing, while not the greatest (she really believed David had ruined all other men for her) was kind and definitely seemed to like her.

         Now here was the love of her life, in her flat, telling her his wife was leaving him. He had covered his face to hide his tears but there was no mistaking the obvious shaking of his shoulders. She couldn’t bear to see him upset but at the same time she felt hurt at the idea that his marriage was dissolving by Georgia’s doing and not his own.

         “David,” she said softy as she instinctively inched closer to him. She reached out a hand and tentatively stroked the side of his face that wasn’t obscured by his hands. She wasn’t sure how she was going to help him through his heartbreak when her own heart felt so heavy but she was going to try.

         Without warning his hands dropped from his face, his tear filled eyes boring into hers. “She’s leaving me because she knows I’m in love with you, Catherine. She’s just doing what I should have done ages ago but I was too much of a bloody coward to do so. And now it’s too late. You’re with some other bloke and I’m just a crying blubbering idiot.”

         Catherine took both of his hands in hers and moved close enough so that their knees were touching. David leaned forward so his forehead was pressed against hers and she didn’t move away. She didn’t say anything for several seconds and when she did her voice was barely above a whisper.

         “You might be a crying idiot but it’s never too late. I haven’t gone through all this hurt because I like it. It’s because I’m yours, always have been. And that man I’ve been seeing somehow got me to wear a strapless dress and have my hair up at the same time, I should ditch him just for that.”

         She smiled then, a small smile but it was genuine, and David closed the few inches remaining between them and kissed her. It was a gentle meeting of lips, tentative and quick. When Catherine pulled away her cheeks felt wet and she couldn’t be sure if it was remnants of David’s tears or her own.

         “Do you have a place to stay?” she asked. “You can stay here tonight if you need to.”

         David’s eyes looked so hopeful that she knew he was grateful for the offer. She stood up from the couch and, unable to help herself, gave him a kiss on the top of the head. “Give me a few minutes. Make yourself comfortable.”

         She headed for her bedroom and David kicked his shoes off and stretched out on the couch. His emotions were still running the gamut; it hurt knowing his marriage was over but he was so happy that Catherine hasn’t turned him down and that she was allowing him to stay. He would be able to sleep with her in his arms again, be able to bury his face in her hair while her fingers danced along his forearm…

         He was brought back to reality by a pile of blankets and pillows being dumped on his shins. He sat up, confused. Catherine was standing at the end of the couch in a pair of gray sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. Before he had a chance to voice his question as to what was going on she said, “I said you could stay here. But out here on the couch. Things are too…volatile right now for you to share my bed. To be honest, I don’t trust either one of us at the moment and I don’t want to risk messing things up.”

         David had to admire her gumption; she always was the stronger of the two of them. He also had to admit that she was right. Whatever their relationship was, it was on shaky ground at the moment and if he stayed in her bed sex was bound to happen and maybe this night, when he had just told her his wife was leaving, was not the best for that.

         He put two pillows on the end of the couch and pulled one of the blankets over his lap. “You’re right, Cath. Of course you’re right. Thanks for letting me stay. Thanks…for everything.”

         “Anytime.” She smiled and gave his foot an affectionate squeeze before making her way back to her bedroom and closing the door.

         The next morning as they sat at the kitchen table over coffee, she told him that in a week’s time she would be leaving for Los Angeles to do some filming. She wasn’t sure how long she would be gone, a month maybe two. He seemed crestfallen but she had told them it would give each of them time to clear their heads and figure out where they stood. She did promise that when she got back they could start fresh. They would finally have the opportunity to try and get it right.


	8. Might have been a fluke might have been a full moon...

His trip to L.A. wasn’t planned. Everything had been all lined up with another actor but when he had to pull out at the last minute due to family obligations, the studio decided to send David in his place.

         He’d been to the City of Angels a few times in the past and knew how hard it was to randomly run into a person, especially when he was only going to be there for a weekend and most of his hours were already accounted for. He could always call her. She had been gone six weeks but he thought it best to continue to give her space if he wanted things to go smoothly between them when she returned. Still, he couldn’t help hoping that he may see her on his brief California visit.

         His schedule called for a meeting at the BBC offices an hour after his plane landed so he wasn’t able to get to the hotel until noon, nearly five hours after he arrived. Between that and the twelve-hour plane ride, he wanted nothing more than to take a shower and try to get a few minutes of sleep before his next obligation. He felt grimy and sleep-deprived and didn’t want to see anyone so it was just his luck that as he was walking down the corridor looking for his room, someone else was stepping out of theirs.

         Then just like that, on the sixth floor of a hotel room five thousand miles away from home, David and Catherine stood face to face. They stared at each other with identical expressions of shock and surprise, trying to decide if this moment was really happening. 

         After several seconds of stunned silence Catherine asked, “David, what are you doing here?”

         “The BBC sent me here last minute when someone else couldn’t make it. They made all of my reservations, I didn’t even know you were staying at this hotel, let alone on this floor.” He spoke quickly feeling the need to defend himself.

         Catherine’s face fell highlighting the natural pout to her mouth and making her look unbelievably sad. “Do you wish that you weren’t here? That you hadn’t run into me?”

         “No, no, no,” David exclaimed. It was at that moment he noticed how thin Catherine looked. Her face seemed drawn and her cheeks lacked their usual fullness and he was amazed how much a person could physically change in a few weeks. Los Angeles might be sunny and beautiful but it was clearly doing a number on Catherine and he suddenly couldn’t wait for her to get back to London.

“I’m so glad to see you,” he added. “I just thought that with the way we left things you wanted some time away from me. You said it would be best to clear our heads so why would you want to see me here of all places?” He was babbling, as he often did when he was trying to dig himself out of a hole.

“I didn’t come all the way here to get away from you, David. It’s not like I made up a job to fly halfway across the world. Was the timing great in regards to us? No. So I said what I thought was best in the moment.”

David unexpectedly felt the jet lag hit him all at once. He heard Catherine’s words but he wasn’t sure if his brain was interpreting them right. “Wait, so you’re saying…”

“I’ve missed you,” she stated.

David let out a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding and smiled widely. “God, I’ve missed you too.” Then before he allowed himself to think about it he asked, “Want to grab dinner tonight?”

Catherine glanced down at the floor and then abruptly looked back up which had the effect of tossing her hair behind her shoulders. “Actually I’m on my way to the studio right now. Not quite sure when I’ll be done for the evening.”

David shrugged, feigning an air of nonchalance. “Right, of course. Well when you get done and if you want to drop by, I’m in…” he glanced down at the reservation printout he’d forgotten he was holding, “room 622.”

“Right, gotcha. Maybe I’ll see you around.” Catherine smiled and as she went to walk past him, she let her fingers softly graze his shoulder. David couldn’t bear to turn around and watch her walk away, he continued forward to his room, hoping she would take him up on his offer.

***  
         It was just past midnight and David turned off the TV, deciding it would be best to get some sleep since he had a full slate of meetings and appearances the next day. His body, however, was still on London time and seemed to hum with energy due to the nap he had taken earlier. He couldn’t get comfortable in the big hotel bed with its over starched sheets and scratchy pillows. Five stars or one star, to him hotel rooms were all the same no matter how hard the staff tried to convince him otherwise.

He closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep but his mind went directly to Catherine. He wondered if she was still stuck filming, he was all too familiar with the long hours required on a television set, or if she had chosen to ignore him. He desperately hoped it was the former, seeing her today had reminded him of just how much he missed her and he wanted to be in her presence. Even if they just sat there in silence that would be enough for him.

Then, as if by thinking alone he had conjured the act into being, there was a knock on his door. He nearly jumped out of bed and hurried to the door, flipping on the lights as he did so. He opened the door and reflexively smiled as his hopes were realized. Catherine was standing there in a pair of black yoga pants and a v-neck purple t-shirt; her face was free from makeup and her hair was freshly damp from a shower. She looked so natural and, to David, she had never been so beautiful. He was suddenly very aware that he was clad in only a pair of boxer shorts.

         Catherine stepped close to him, causing him to back up into the room so she could close the door behind them. She snaked her left arm around his waist while her right hand reached out and turned off the lights.

“I want the lights off tonight,” she whispered as she continued to back him up closer and closer to the bed.

Even with the artificial lighting gone, there was a full moon in the night sky and the interior glowed from the beams that entered through the sliding door that led to the room’s balcony. The moonlight illuminated every line and feature of Catherine’s face; David placed a hand on the side of her face, his thumb running softly over her cheekbone.

They simply stared at one another, soaking in the others appearance, as if they couldn’t believe this moment was real. They both leaned in at the same time, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. David brought his other hand up and entwined it in her hair as Catherine wrapped both of her arms around his waist, pulling him in close.

Their most recent times together had either been rushed or too sad and emotionally draining so they chose to savor this moment. Their kisses remained soft and gentle as they explored each other’s lips, their tongues peeking out occasionally in a teasing gesture.

David felt his body throb with need and desire and from the way Catherine was pressing her front against his, he knew she was feeling the same. In spite of that, it was still some time before they moved things further, content to continue their sensual kissing.

The reverie was broken when David captured Catherine’s tongue with his lips and sucked on it. Catherine moaned deeply and pushed against David’s chest forcing him onto the bed. She straddled his hips, her hair framing her face as she kissed him passionately. Her few strands of hair that were still wet brushed against his chin and cheeks, making him shiver. His hands grabbed the hem of her shirt and quickly pulled it up and over her head, tossing it to the floor. He gripped her waist with his knees and rolled over so he was on top, his body nestled between her legs.

Catherine’s eyes fluttered closed and she let out a whimper as David kissed and sucked on her neck. He focused on the one spot that always made her squirm and squeak with delight. She knew his ministrations would leave a mark but she didn’t care, the makeup artist at work would cover it up no problem, and in this moment she desperately wanted a visual reminder of David on her body.

After he had paid sufficient attention to her neck he moved his lips downward, nipping at her collarbone before burying his face in her breasts. His hands caressed the sides of her breasts, pushing them together as he kissed her cleavage. Her bra straps slipped down her shoulders and David pulled the bra down, exposing her hard pink nipples. His tongue wrapped around one of the tight peaks as he reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Catherine pulled the offending undergarment from her body and tossed it to the side, letting it join her shirt on the floor. David’s kisses moved lower once again and Catherine aided in his journey by removing her yoga pants.

“Hmm, no knickers eh?” he mumbled against the soft skin of her belly when he noticed she was now completely bare to him.

“Who wears bloody knickers with yoga pants? Have you ever noticed how tight those things-are!” Her voice elevated into a shriek on the last word because David grazed his teeth along the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. His lips replaced his teeth as he peppered her with kisses, ever so slowly moving to the place where Catherine wanted him the most.

He hovered over her mound and stared up into her eyes, daring her to beg him for more. He could see her eyes pleading with him but she remained silent. He placed a kiss on her ginger curls but made no attempt to move further. It wasn’t long before Catherine groaned, “David you are such an arse. Do something.”

“I will when you tell me what it is that you want.” He smirked and ran his fingertips up and down her inner thighs, leaving goose bumps in his wake.

Catherine flung her right forearm over her eyes and growled in frustration. Still, the fingers of her left hand ruffled David’s hair and gave it a light tug. “David…” she whimpered.

“Yes, Catherine?” he asked casually as if his mouth wasn’t centimeters away from her most intimate of areas. “Just tell me what you want.”  Then, knowing it was sometimes difficult for her to give voice to her sexual needs, he added, “Please.”

His imploring tone broke down the last vestiges of Catherine’s reticence and the words fell easily from her lips. “I need your tongue on me.” She removed her arm from her eyes. Her cheeks flushed red but her voice was steady. “I need you to lick my pussy.”

David was more than happy to oblige, lowering his head and parting her outer lips with his tongue, exploring her slick folds. His middle finger teased her entrance while his tongue circled her clit, making her moan. Both of Catherine’s hands were now in his hair, her fingers keeping a tight grip on the thick strands as her hips bucked. David’s free hand pushed down on her hipbone, keeping her lower half still while his tongue continued to taste her, flicking her clit every time her moans started to die down.

He slipped two fingers inside of her as he simultaneously sucked her clit into his mouth; Catherine arched her back as she keened with pure pleasure. David relaxed his hold on her hips and she ground herself into his mouth enhancing her pleasure.

The sensations running through her body felt so good, David’s tongue licking all the right spots, his fingers pounding into her. She knew could come from this but suddenly it was not enough. She needed him with her, needed them to be together when she lost control.

“David,” she gasped. “Fuck me. I need you inside me.”

He sat back on his heels, removing his fingers from inside her. Catherine watched with heavy lidded eyes, her chest heaving with arousal as David put his two fingers in his mouth, sucking her juices from the digits.

He removed his boxers with alarming speed and leaned over her, his hardness pressed against her thigh. “You taste so good. But you know what’s even better? The way you feel wrapped around my cock.” His voice was low and laced with want and suddenly he was lined up perfectly with her opening. He slid the tip inside of her and before he knew it was happening, Catherine wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her completely.

They moaned in unison as their bodies merged into one. Catherine dug her heels into the space where David’s back met his ass and wrapped her arms around his upper torso, pulling him flush against her. They quickly found a rhythm, a perfect harmony of push and pull, give and take. David buried his face in the crook of Catherine’s neck and placed small kisses on her hot skin. He licked around the shell of her ear and stated with firm clarity, “I love you.”

Catherine turned her head to the side and squeezed her eyes shut. She said nothing, only thrusting her hips harder against David’s.

David stilled his movements. He rested his elbows on the bed just above her shoulders and ran his hands up the sides of her face, his fingers stopping at her hairline. He turned her head to face him; her eyes were still closed and he rubbed his thumbs against her cheeks.

“Catherine, look at me,” he beseeched.

She opened her eyes and stared up at him, her irises bright blue and sparkling in stark contrast to her dark pupils.

“I love you,” David repeated. “I love you so much. You know that don’t you?”

Catherine closed the tiny distance that remained between their faces and kissed him deeply. When she pulled away she said breathlessly, “Yes, I know. I love you too.”

Their words gave way to moans and sighs of pleasure as they made love with a furious pace. David felt himself nearing his release and he knew Catherine was closing in as well by the way her fingers were gripping his shoulder blades and how her breathing had changed to quick pants. When her body began to stiffen, he smashed his lips against hers and swallowed the cries of her orgasm as her body quaked. He pumped hard and deep several more times before he emptied himself inside of her tight heat.

When he reluctantly pulled out of her, he lay on his side and she joined him so they were face to face. His fingers played with her hair, pulling the strands that were wet with perspiration away from her forehead.

“I’m really glad I ran into you today,” he said, not knowing what else to say but knowing he needed to speak.

“Me too. It was starting to get awful lonely in that room all by myself.”

“Do you know when you will be coming home?” He tried not to sound too desperate, too hopeful.

“Another week. Two at the most.”

“I’ll be waiting for you.”

She smiled then leaned in and kissed him. “It’s late,” she said. “Don’t you have an early day tomorrow?”

“Yeah but I can live with being exhausted if it means being with you all night.”

Still, he gathered her in his arms and they drifted off to sleep. She was not surprised, however, when she awoke to the night sky giving way to sunlight and to the feel of his fingers between her legs. He coaxed a lazy, pleasurable orgasm from her and even though she knew it was almost time for him to leave and her own busy day would start only an hour after that, it didn’t matter. For him she would endure the bags under her eyes, the teeth marked skin and the kiss bruised lips.

She would endure anything for him.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here it is. The last chapter. I have to admit, I don't know how long after the last chapter this is supposed to take place so just use your imagination. Thank you to everyone who read this story, I hope you enjoyed and I hope this is the ending you were hoping for. :)

“Are you drunk?” Catherine jokingly asked as the man who had his arms wrapped around her waist giggled. Actually giggled like a happy child.  
      
“Well I haven't left your side all night so if I'm drunk, so are you.”  
      
“Some logic,” Catherine scoffed. “Come off it, I saw you at the bar a time or two with those crazy mates of yours.”

“Alright fine,” David admitted. “But it's not like I could deny them the opportunity of a shot, could I? And besides, that was hours ago. I'm as sober as you are.”

Catherine grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him close to her, kissing his lips softly. “Good. Because I have plans for you tonight.”

He raised his left eyebrow and she felt her stomach flip at the tiny movement. “Oh, you do, do you?” he asked suggestively.

“Yes. But first,” she extricated herself from his arms and turned around so her back was to him. She looked over her shoulder and said, “Unzip me, please?”

         David lowered the zipper of her dress and kissed her back as more of her creamy white skin was revealed to him. Catherine knew his lips were moving purposefully over the constellation of freckles on her upper back and she couldn’t stop the sigh of contentment that escaped.

         Rather reluctantly she stepped away from him and said, “Just give me a minute, okay?” before heading for the bathroom.

         David looked around the hotel room suite. It was far too big for two people but the large king size bed looked rather inviting. The rose petals on the bed might be a bit much but he knew Catherine would like it and because of that he would keep his sarcastic comments to himself. He took off his jacket and loosened his tie with one hand and then tossed the two garments onto one of the plush armchairs in the sitting area.

         He was unbuttoning his shirt when he heard the click of the bathroom door opening and Catherine stepped into the room. His hands stilled on the last button as he looked at her. She had taken all of the bobby pins out of her hair but it was still tightly curled so the strands came to rest around her chin, framing her face. And what she had changed into, the only thought that David had was, _oh my God she is so hot._ The satin fabric with two tiny spaghetti straps barely contained her breasts and came to rest mid thigh and even though it hardly covered her, it still clung deliciously to her curves.

         “Are you going to kiss me or are you just going to stare at me all night?” Catherine asked, her hands resting on the curve of her hips.

         David closed the distance between them in two great strides and kissed her deeply. His hands traveled up and down her back as he licked her lips, moaning when her tongue met his.

         Catherine pushed his open shirt off his shoulders and trailed her fingertips down his chest, pausing briefly at the sparse hair on his sternum before continuing her southward journey. She cupped him through his trousers and he gasped into her mouth. She rubbed him briefly and then unbuttoned the pants with one hand. She pulled the zipper down and he took over the rest of the way, removing the pants and his boxers in one swift movement, kicking his socks off as well.

         She pulled away from the kiss and gazed at his naked body, desire pooling between her legs. She dropped to her knees and looked up at him reverently as her right hand wrapped around his shaft. She watched his eyes darken, his need for her evident. She swirled her tongue around the head before wrapping her lips around it and taking him into her mouth.

         “Fuck, Catherine,” he panted. His hands immediately and instinctively clutched her hair and he had to resist the urge to shove himself further in her mouth. She moved her head back and forth as she sucked him, her hand stroking him in tandem. When his thighs began to quiver and she felt his hands tighten in her hair she pulled back, releasing him with a loud pop.

         His mouth was slightly parted and he was breathing deeply. Catherine stood up and gave him a devilish smile that was quickly wiped off her face as he picked her up and she squeaked in surprise and delight. He carried her in his arms over to the bed and softly placed her down amid the red rose petals. He placed his knees on either side of her body and leaned down to kiss her, purposefully not letting any other part of his body touch her.

         He drew back from the kiss and straddled her hips; his hands bunching up the bottom of her white nightie. “As sexy as this is,” his accent was exceptionally thick, a sure sign of how aroused he was, “it has to go. I need to see all of you.”

         He pushed the flimsy garment up her body, she shivered as the satin swept across her skin and she lifted her arms over her head and he removed it completely. His hands cupped her breasts from the undersides, pushing them up then burying his face between them. His lips and tongue teased her flesh; it wasn’t until she let out a pleading whimper that he took a nipple into his mouth. He licked the hardened peak and grazed his teeth over it causing Catherine to arch up into his mouth. He moved to her other nipple as one of his hands snaked between their bodies and began to explore her folds.

         “Christ, you are so wet,” he said. He circled her clit with his middle finger, rubbing the small bundle of nerves while his tongue continued to flick her nipple. Catherine bucked her hips and ran her fingers along the freshly cut hairs on the nape of David’s neck making him moan.

         “Uhh, David,” she groaned, “I need you.”

         He somewhat reluctantly removed his mouth from her skin so he could take hold of his shaft and position himself at her entrance. He ran the head of his cock around the wet opening. He continued to tease her until she furrowed her eyebrows and glared at him. Right as she opened her mouth to protest, he pushed himself inside her and the words she had been about to say changed into a satisfied gasp.

         David kept his pace slow and steady wanting to prolong the moment. He leaned down as Catherine wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed her fervently. They thrust their hips in time with each other as they whispered passionate declarations of love.

         Gradually their movements became quicker and more erratic as they rocked against one another, seeking release. When David saw the flush on Catherine’s cheeks move down to her neck and chest and heard her moans change to quickened breaths, he abruptly pulled out of her.

         Catherine made a squeak of disapproval and attempted to pull him back into her but he held steady. “I want you to flip over,” he commanded. They had done this enough times that she gladly turned over and got on her hands and knees, her backside facing him. She looked so inviting to him, all spread open and dripping with wetness. David couldn’t wait to be back inside of her so as soon as Catherine was in a stable position he pushed himself in. She was so slippery that it took no effort at all to penetrate her depths. He held onto her hips as he pounded into her, both of them moaning as he hit her g-spot over and over.

         Knowing she was close, Catherine grabbed a handful of sheets with her left hand as the fingers of her right hand sought out her clit. She rubbed herself furiously, doubling the pleasurable sensations running through her body.

         David leaned forward, one hand still on her hip while he reached for her with the other. He placed his hand on top of hers, loosening her fingers from around the sheet and intertwined their fingers. There was a noticeable clink as the bands on their left hands made contact.

         “God, I love you,” David groaned as he felt his balls tighten, the first sign of his approaching orgasm.

         “I love you too,” Catherine cried as she came hard around his cock and her fingers. Her inner walls clenched so tightly around him that it only took two more thrusts until he came deep inside of her with a shout of his own.

         They stayed still for a moment, each trying to catch their breath. David slid out of her and they rolled onto their sides, facing each other. He caressed her flushed cheek with the backs of his fingers and gently kissed her forehead, tasting the saltiness of her sweat.

         “I love you Mrs. Tennant,” he said.

         She smiled and let out a little laugh. “Oh, don’t call me that.”

         “Why not? Don’t you like it?”

         “Of course I do. It’s just-different.”

         “Well I’ll say it so much that you will get used to it in no time. I don’t think I will ever get tired of calling you my wife. My Catherine Tennant.”

         “All right, whatever you say husband,” she smirked as her eyelids began to droop. It had been a long, exciting, surreal day and she was exhausted. She curled further into David’s embrace, getting comfortable.

         “Sleep love,” he said kissing her hair. “I’ll be here in the morning. Every morning. Forever.”

         Catherine drifted off to sleep, happy and secure in the knowledge that he was truly hers. After all they had gone through, they had finally managed to make things right.


End file.
